


Sun

by kimtristh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, a little sad, i didn't mean it to be sad but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/pseuds/kimtristh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter don't like to wake up after the sun is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Peter too much and it was breaking my heart not to see anything about him. I wanted to take a snapshot of his day before everything went awfully wrong, but it's still a bit sad. I also fail at emulating his speech pattern, so apologies. 
> 
> #prayercircle for Will and Peter to run away to a farm with a meelion doggies and animals and no meanie shadows ;__;

Peter don't like to wake up after the sun is out. 

Is bad, he don't get to do all that he needs in the morning, he needs to wake up before sun is out to get to do it all. To take care of all the animals.

See, like chickens, they get up before sun is out. The birds too, all the birds. They wake up before sun is out, he needs to wake up before them, so that when they talk to him he can talk back.

Them horses too. They need their manes brushed and their hair brushed and their hay early in the morning. They get mucky in the nights, they need to be cleaned up, all cleaned up in the morning so they can be clean for the noon time when they eat their hay. They need water, they get thirsty at night in them stables. Later in the morning them other workers come over to take them out for walks, before they go out for walks they need to have their water. 

Bunnies get nervous. They get nervous when they hear lots of noise, like all the birds, but they feel better when they have their greens, all their greens like grass and lettuce. They don't like just their dry hay, they like the fresh greens and they have to have them or they get scared with all the noise. 

All them rabbits need a cuddle too. If he don't wake up before sun is out he don't get to cuddle them all. He can't cuddle them all at once, he need to cuddle one by one, if he cuddles them all they could run off. They could get scared and run off. He need to cuddle each one for a bit. David and Laura can cuddle at the same time, they don't get scared, but he got to be careful because they be boyfriend and girlfriend. But the others he can't cuddle at the same time. 

He has very busy days. He is busy all day from before sun is out. Everyday. He dont get why Clark think he don't do nothing. 

Maybe next time he will show him how he cuddle the rabbits and he feed the horses and the birds and he will know. 

Maybe if he meet all the animals he will know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Peter prompts (I can't promise to write anything else because I haven't written in ages) throw them my way at http://teddy-grohl.tumblr.com :) xx


End file.
